Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-2$ and $x$ and add $8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $8$ and the product of $9$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $8$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (-2x + 8) = \color{orange}{9(-2x+8)}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $\color{orange}{9(-2x+8)}$ $9(-2x+8)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(-2x+8)+8$.